Face Down
by hafsah124
Summary: My first song fic about Hiei and the reader. I don't really think that boys should read this. Unless they have a burning desire to be a girl and to be with Hiei. Rated for some cursing and violence. Discontinued,Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah. This is my first song fic. I've fallen in love with this song and this story formed in my head. Reader/Hiei fic and it's really sad. The song is _'Face Down'_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Enjoy and review, Plz!

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around _

_I see what's going on._

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

You opened your room door and walked inside. Furniture was thrown about and your mirror was broken. You looked at it anyway. You wet a tissue and wiped off the make-up you applied over you bruised face. Then, you removed your long sleeved shirt to reveal more bruises up and down your pale structure. Sighing, you walked to sit down on the disordered bed remembering what had happened.

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Hiei had gotten back from the Makai and came in to your room like he usually does. Every time he went there, he came back smelling like some woman you guessed was Mukuro. Hiei told you that he only worked for her and she didn't mean anything to him. You knew he was lying. He always lied. You watched him take off his shirt to get dressed in human clothes and averted your gaze. Hiei's back was covered in light scratches.

"Hiei?" He turned his gaze to you and waited for you to continue. "Where did you get those…scratches on your back?" You questioned, hoping not to get him angry again. He turned back around and finished putting on his shirt.

"None of your business." He growled, making you flinch. You looked at the floor.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence._

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_Say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture_

"But-…"His hand flew to your chin and cupped it violently. You whimpered lightly.

"Are you questioning me?" He snarled out between clenched teeth. Your eyes shadowed fear.

"N-no…" You struggled against him. He let go and glared heavily at you. "I-I didn't-…"

_-**SLAP**!-_

The back of Hiei's hand hit you across the face with such force that you fell to the ground.

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

"Shut up!" He yelled, breathing hard. Tears filled your eyes. "You always question everything I do! I come back here everyday and this is what I come back to?" You stood up.

"H-Hiei, please calm down…" you tried. Why did he act so violent toward you of all people? He never acted this way to anyone else. Ever. You wondered if you should've gotten involved with him in the first place. He glared at you and punched you in the side, knocking you down into a coffee table. He cursed and pushed a chair out of the way. You held your side, refusing to cry. "Hiei! Why do you do this to me everyday? Why no one else? What have I done to deserve this?" He stopped and seemed to listen to your words then, he picked you up by the collar.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!" He threw you onto the bed and went off breaking things while lecturing you on why not to ever question him or talk back. You sat up on the bed and cried. He stopped, looked at you and left with out another word.

_Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt_

_She said that I've finally had enough._

_Face down in the dirt, she say this doesn't hurt_

_She said that I've finally had enough_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again._

You were crying again. You loved him so much but, he just took your feelings as a game. Well, you were tired of it.You suddenly became angry and got dressed. You took some money and a little of your belongings in a back pack. You wouldn't be there when he came back this time. Then, he'd learn. He'd learn to take care of the things prescious to him. Too bad you wouldn't be there to see it.

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

You walked out of the house and sat on the bench to the bus stop. You opened your backpack and pulled out a picture. It was of you and Hiei holding hands. You ripped it in half as the bus arrived. No more. You wouldn't do it anymore. You boarded the bus and it drove away to a new life, leaving old memories behind.

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

Hiei walked over to the bus stop, smelling your sent there. He spotted the ripped picture on the ground and picked up the halves. On the back was a note.

**I'm sorry but, I couldn't take it anymore. I love you.**

**Goodbye,**

**_-_**_Yourname**-**_

His eyes saddened and he put it in his pocket. Your sent was gone and he couldn't even look for you anymore. He turned to jump into a tree, leaving behind a single black tear gem.

**-The End-**

Well, I hope you guys liked it. I know it sucked. But, I needed to do something with the song that was playing in my head. –Squee- I love Hiei and this song. BELIEVE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I wanted to make another chapter. Don't playa hate on meh…go playa hate on somebody else! YO!

Chapter Two:

Rock Lee smiled at a butterfly that had passed him. Today was going to be a great day! He just knew it! He did a quick turn around the corner to see a bus arriving. A girl with black long hair walked off the end of the vehicle. Lee grinned. He was right. Today just might be his lucky day. He knew that girl.

"Etsu-Chan!" He called, running toward her. The girl looked back at him and smiled forcefully. At this, he knew something was wrong. He stopped a short distance in front of her to see her face was tear-stained and she was trying desperately not to cry. Lee's expression changed at the sight. He never remembered seeing Etsu like this before. Not the Etsu he knew. "What's wrong, Etsu-Cha-…?" He started but, the girl's face was flowing with tears now, and he couldn't bear to continue. He bit his lip and carefully put his arms around her. In return, the girl leant against him and sobbed. Lee looked at the sky. What had caused such a happy girl to become so sad?

* * *

Hiei was a mess. He knew it as he hopped around from roof to roof searching with his demon eyes. Etsu had left days ago and he and his friends had been looking day and night. Still, they had no idea where she could've gone. With no background on her before she moved to Genkai's temple, the chance of finding her was slim. And the fact that Hiei had been banned to use his jagan in the human world didn't help much. The fire-demon hadn't eaten or slept since she went away. He'd barely even spoken to anyone. He knew why she'd left. It was all his doing. Now, Yukina was sad. Along with everyone else in the temple. He was miserable. All of it was his fault. If she got hurt or raped he would never forgive himself. He moved faster than before at the thought. Where was his woman?

* * *

"I'm sorry for that, Lee-kun. I didn't mean to break down in front of you…" You told your friend, once you were inside of his house. Lee turned away from the soup he was making to give you his nice-guy pose.

"It is alright, Etsu-Chan. I am happy that you've returned to Kohona. My special recipe should make you feel better." You smiled back. Lee's face constantly had a way of making you feel better. He sat down next to you at the table and put a bowl of soup in front of you both. "Eat up!" You nodded and picked up your spoon.

"Thank you, Lee-kun…" He just smiled tenderly at you. He looked down at his own bowl but, didn't pick up his spoon.

"Etsu-Chan…" He began, "Whenever you decide to tell me what's happened to make you so unhappy…I'll be there for you." He peeked at you from the corner of his eye to see you push your fingers together nervously.

"The one...that I love...was not fateful to me…So, I left…" you stated, partially telling the truth. Lee eyed you wearily.

"Etsu-Chan…is…that **_all_** that happened?" You looked up at him with big sad eyes, looking like you were going to cry again. Lee waved his hands in front of him. "You don't have to tell me right now!! I know…umm…L-Let's talk about something else!" You nodded and waited for him to continue. He looked around the room uneasily but, then found something to discuss. "Gaara-Sama became the Kazekage while you were gone. He's really changed. Naruto-kun helped him to be a better person. Oh! And everyone has missed you so much!" Remembering Gaara of the desert, you cringed. Could that really be true? You had both finished by the time he was done talking and you yawned, smiling at Lee. "Oh, are you tired? Please, sleep here in the guest room tonight. My room is right next to that one if you need anything during the night. I have to go out and inform our friends about your return! Good bye!" He went out the door, not giving you much of a choice in the matter of wanting to stay. You didn't care, though. You liked being around Lee. You wondered what your friends at the temple were doing…

* * *

Yukina wiped away her tears. She'd been crying a lot lately. No one could blame her. Etsu looked up to her as a big sister figure and was always trying to do things right to impress her. Now, Yukina felt the sting of loneliness. Her little sister was gone and no one seemed to know where she'd gone to. Everyone seemed to lose their cheer when the little girl ran away. But, Yukina knew more than what the others had known.

**Flashback**

_Etsu was holding her bleeding arm while Yukina healed it. The girl had said that she'd fallen but, she knew it was a lie. Yukina pressed on until the girl finally told her the truth. Hiei. Hiei had did that to her in a fit of anger. _

_"Please don't tell anyone, Nee-Chan!" she'd begged, "I don't want Hiei to get into trouble! Besides, he didn't mean to do this!" Her arm was healed now. Yukina sighed, giving in to Etsu's chibi eyes. _

_"Alright, I promise not to tell anyone if you don't get hit anymore." _

**Present Day**

Yukina heard a noise from Etsu's room and got up. She opened the door slowly and saw a very surprised Hiei sitting on the bed. She saw him put something in his pocket and walked in to look at him better.

"Hiei?" She began, "Do know the reason why Etsu-Chan could've left?" Hiei just avoided her gaze, not saying anything. "You spent more time with her that anyone would like to admit, Hiei…I was sure you would know." This time he looked up at her.

"She left because of me. Hn, that girl is being childish. Always giving into her feelings…" He scoffed. Yukina frowned, beginning to see why Etsu had left. "And you? Do you have any idea where she wanted to go?" Yukina paused, remembering something Etsu had shown her.

_"See? This was taken before I left. It's all of my friends in Kohona. There's Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Hiei reminded me of him when we first met. And Rock Lee was the nicest person! He always gave me gifts to let me know that he cared. Neji was a lot like Sasuke. Tenten and Ino were nice too. Here's Choji and Shikamaru. There's Hinata's team. Kiba was born in a family with alot of dogs. His little puppy Akamaru was cute too. Shino liked bugs. He never once said two words to me. Oh, and Hinata was so shy! Always blushing but, I knew she meant well." Explained a very excited Etsu, holding the picture. Yukina had never seen her so happy. _

_"They all sound so nice. Maybe you'll see them all again." Etsu hugged her and giggled. For some reason she only told Yukina about her past. _

"Yes, she once showed me a picture of some people from her old village. I think she called it Kohona." She told the fire-demon. He stood up.

"The village of shinobi fools." He glared at nothing. Etsu had left him for those fools? Now, he was getting angry. "I'm leaving." He was about to jump out of the window when Yukina stopped him.

"Wait…" He looked at her. "Please, Etsu-Chan might not want to see you right now…and she won't want to come back…" Hiei's eyes widened in realization. Yukina had known. She'd known all along. He sat on the window-sill.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?!" He snapped. Yukina flinched and Hiei forced control over himself. "Hn…"

"Take me." Hiei rose to protest but, Yukina continued. "Etsu-Chan won't be convinced with anyone else. She'd want me._ She'd want her big sister told be there for her_." Hiei sighed silently and looked away from her.

"Alright, fine." He got up at walked out of the room to tell the others.

* * *

You opened your room door in the middle of the night. You were thirsty and wanted a drink of water. But, Lee's house looked different than it did when the sun was up. It looked more…intimidating, now. You tip-toed around to the kitchen and poured yourself some water. Then, you froze. Something had made a soft whisper around the house. You gulped and shivered in fright. Then, you finished the water and decided to go back to your room as soon as humanly possible. But, when you turned around a familiar face stared back at you. Hiei. He was there, inside Lee's house…wanting you to come back with him. His hand was at your throat, now. He was choking you! You tried to pull away, kicking and gurgling as he held you up.

"Did you think I'd let you get away so easily? You foolish little girl…" He tossed you across the kitchen and into the table. You yelped and tried to crawl away. Where was Lee?! You didn't have time to think about it when Hiei stepped in front of you. "Now, now…don't get so impatient. Just come back so everything can be fine again." You shook your head and noticed that tears were falling freely from you eyes. "Aw…don't cry. You'll be back soon enough. Even if I have to bring your burnt corpse back." You screamed and backed away into a wall. You closed your eyes and shook your head violently.

"No…No…NO!" You opened your eyes to see that you were back in your bed. And there was Lee, beside you. He had come in when you screamed. "Lee?" He touched your hand while looking at you worriedly.

"Etsu-Chan…please, tell me what's wrong. You were shaking and crying in your sleep." He explained. You hugged him and cried again.

"Lee…Please, don't leave me…He…came back to get me…and you…you weren't there…" You told him between muffled sniffles. Lee's breathing stopped for a moment for a reason you didn't know. Then, his heart beat sped up and you felt him get warmer. You pulled away and looked at him confused. His face was red. "What's the matter?" He continued to blush.

"It…it is nothing, Etsu-Chan. Come on, back in bed. I'll stay with you." He assured, climbing under the covers with you. He clearly didn't understand what two people sleeping in the same bed meant. You blushed as he wrapped his arms around you and snuggled up to you like you were a teddy bear. He made a cute little –squee- sound. "Good night, Etsu-Chan."

"G-Goodnight…" You stuttered out but, Lee was already asleep. You smiled, and looked at his face. Lee had grown quite handsome while you were away. His hair had grown a little longer and out of the bowl cut. Now, he looked like any normal boy. He even picked out normal clothes to wear when he wasn't training. You blushed as his arms wrapped around you tighter, making his face come down next to your ear.

"Sakura…Chan…Mmm." He moaned loudly, his lips pressing up against the side of your face. You blushed furiously. He still liked Sakura, then. You knew this, and still you felt sudden warmth from him. You smiled and fell asleep, unaware of the one watching from outside.

* * *

Hiei was fuming. How dare that human fool sleep next to his woman! Earlier, he'd told Yukina that he was going for a walk and came to Kohona to make sure no one was hurting Etsu. Yes, it was a lie. Yukina wouldn't have let him leave if he told the truth. What really got him angry was when the human boy whispered next to her ear…and she acted like she liked it! Hiei clenched his fists. Did she really hate him so much as to already find interest in someone else?

"Damn," He cursed, turning to go back to the temple.

**End Chapter**

How was it? A little fluff with the cute Rock Lee!! You'll find out what made him blush in the next chapter. And the Naruto gang appears! Please review meh and tell meh what you liked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Lee opened his eyes to see Etsu's face extremely close to his. He gasped and backed away a little, the blush evident on his face. He stared at the young woman for a while. She was good-looking before she left Kohona. And now…she was gorgeous. Her hair was longer and her body was more woman-like. _She didn't notice last night when she jumped on me…She was brushing up against my-_ The taijutsu master shook his head. No. He was in love with Sakura! He couldn't fall for someone else. That wouldn't be right! He looked back at her. _But, still…It is truth that she is beautiful. What man would even think about…hurting her? _Etsu started to wake. She beamed at him.

"Good morning Lee-kun…" she rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up to get out of bed. Lee grinned. "Hey, I'm kind of hungry…" Lee jumped up. His guest couldn't be hungry! He trotted off to the bathroom and took a three minute shower then, to the kitchen to start breakfast. Etsu went to take a shower and changed her clothes. When she entered the kitchen, she found Lee seated at the table waiting for her to sit down so he could start eating. On the table was an assortment of foods. A feast. Lee was so…polite. Etsu sat down and started eating. He copied her movements. "Lee-kun…this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook?" He pointed a thumb to himself with a bright smile.

"You think my cooking is good? You should try Gai Sensei's!" He laughed heartily and you giggled. "Hey, Etsu-Chan?" You looked at him. "Your boyfriend…Did he put those bruises on your body?" You remembered that you hadn't thought of covering your arms last night.

"Wh-why would you think something like that, Lee-kun?"

"It was just a guess. But, now I am sure of it…Please, you don't need to hide your pain from me, Etsu-Chan." He assured, standing up and putting on a grey zip-up sweater on top of his green and black striped shirt. "Come on, Let's go out and meet our friends! They were really excited when I told them that you came back." You stood up and smiled. Then, you followed him out the door.

* * *

Hiei fought the urge to throw up in the back of Kurama's mother's mini van. It was his first time in a moving car. Yukina wasn't uncomfortable. He didn't want to be made fun of by Yuske on Kuwabara when he got back. Kurama was driving. It would take them about half a day to reach Kohona in a moving vehicle. Hiei held on to his breakfast.

* * *

Naruto met you and Lee first. He nearly spit out all the ramen in his mouth when he saw you.

"ETSU-CHAN!" He yelled hugging you. You didn't notice the troubled look on Lee's face as he let go. Sakura and Ino came next to see what Naruto was fussing about. You got hugs from both of them. Sakura didn't really say anything but, a hello to Lee. You looked around.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" As soon as you asked that, everyone got silent. Sakura almost cried. Naruto looked down in depression and shame. You wore a sweat drop on the back of your head. Lee smiled while twitching.

"I forgot to tell you about Sasuke-kun…" Lee explained the situation with Sasuke as you traveled around Kohona. "So, you see…that name is unmentionable here."

* * *

Finally, Hiei was out of the car. Now, only one problem remained. Looking for Etsu. Hiei knew she was with that human boy. He frowned and started walking in the direction of Etsu's sent. On the bridge were Etsu and the human boy. Another red-haired person was walking toward them. He was scary-looking with eye make-up and a gourd on his back. Hiei glared as he stopped in front of the two. He decided to get closer to hear what they were talking about.

You gasped lightly as Gaara approached. Lee smiled at you and said it was alright.

"Hi, Gaara-Sama! How are you today?" Lee asked happily you tried to smile but, all you could do was remember the forceful kiss Gaara had given you when you'd first met. That was not pleasant. "You remember Etsu-Chan, don't you?" Gaara nodded slowly. You peeked out from behind Lee to see that Gaara was starring at you. You blushed. Gaara was kind of cute when you looked at him.

"Um…How…do you do?" You greeted, smiling. Gaara stared at you and offered his hand. You stared for a moment before clasping your hand with his and shaking it lightly. You went to pull away but, Gaara didn't want to let go. He pulled you next to him so you were very close. Lee's smile twitched again.

"G-Gaara-Sama…what are you doing?" You asked. He pointed to a black figure looking back up at you all. Lee gasped.

"Who's that?" He asked, glaring at the person. You looked down. You knew who it was. The person you'd hoped to never see again. Hiei. You unintentionally squeezed Gaara's hand and he looked at you. "Do you know him?" You nodded slowly, tears forming in your eyes. Lee gave you a knowing glance. Hiei appeared in front of you and you screeched, hiding behind Gaara. Lee put his hand up to stop Gaara from attacking Hiei with his sand.

"You must be Hiei. Am I correct?" The bowl-cut boy asked. You wondered how he knew Hiei's name. You never mentioned it before. Hiei glared at you before nodding. "Etsu-Chan talks about you in her sleep…" You blushed. Hiei glared at Gaara.

"Etsu…don't make this more difficult then it already is! Just come back before I crush your little friends." He demanded. Gaara's sand was at the ready.

"You aren't human. Lee…get away from him." The sand shinobi ordered. Lee's eyes widened and he backed away. Hiei let out a chuckle.

"Shukaku; the sand tanuki. Do you really think you can win? Hn…you could only dream of such fantasies." Gaara got into a protective stance in front of you. Hiei looked at you again. "Hn, I don't have time for this. Etsu, if you don't come now, your hanyou friend will die." You gulped and touched Gaara's sleeve, making him look back at you.

"Gaara-Sama…" you started but, Lee took your hand and started pulling you away.

"Come on Etsu-Chan! We have to get out of the way! Gaara-Sama's battles can get really messy." They were nearly off of the bridge when a huge tree suddenly sprouted up in between Gaara and Hiei. The branches grabbed Hiei and Gaara just watched the fire-demon wiggle around cursing and screaming. "What in Gai Sensei's name?!" (LOL, Lee…) Kurama appeared behind Hiei.

"I'm sorry please, forgive my friend." He said to Gaara. Hiei had become silent. "And Hiei! You were supposed to wait for the rest of us before going off and looking for her on your own! You probably scared her so bad that she won't want to come back." Hiei glared at him.

"STFU, you stupid kitsune! And let me go!" He yelled. Kurama's plants dropped him on the ground. Gaara retracted his sand and stared at Kurama.

"Who are you people?" He demanded, calmly. Lee and you came closer to see the newcomer. Kurama noticed you and smiled.

"Umm, Etsu-Chan…why is that woman with the red hair smiling at me like that?" Lee whispered.

"Lee-kun…Kurama is a man." He was in shock for a couple of seconds.

"Etsu-Chan, I'm glad to see you're okay. We were all worried about you…Why did you just run away without saying goodbye?" You glance to Hiei but, when he glared you said nothing. "Alright…you don't have to tell me right now. Would you like to see Yukina? She came all this way to see you…" Etsu nodded. Gaara came next to you and grabbed hold of your hand. Lee took the other. You blushed and followed Kurama. Hiei glared at them and flitted off.

* * *

Yukina smiled as you came closer. You ran to hug her.

"Nee-Chan! I missed you!" You squeed. Yukina smiled.

"And I missed you, Etsu-Chan. Oh, who are these two boys?" she looked at Gaara and Lee. Lee bowed and introduced himself. "You told me about Lee-kun already but, not about Gaara-san." You blushed. What were you supposed to say? 'He sexually harassed me and I almost got raped by him'? Surprisingly, Gaara spoke for himself.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. I am the Kazekage of the sand village. You probably haven't heard of me because I live so far away." He latched his hand with yours again (Man, Gaara likes to hold hands!), making you blush. You looked at Lee with a frightened expression. He gave you thumbs up. Yukina nodded and talked with Kurama about something. You looked at Gaara.

"_Gaara-Sama…thank you for protecting me…you are very sweet_." You kissed him on the cheek. You smiled at Lee and hoped to get his approval but, he was looking at his feet uncomfortably. Then, you noticed Hiei. He was leaning up against a tree while glaring at you all. You squeezed Gaara's hand again.

"Hey…" Gaara started uneasily, "How do you know these demons?"

"Umm…They are my friends!" you told him.

"What about the fire-demon who attacked us? What is he to you?" He pointed at Hiei; who was listening to the conversation. Lee saw your eyes start to fill up and put a finger to his lips.

"He's her ex-boyfriend, Gaara-Sama." He explained, just above a whisper. Hiei had disappeared from the tree and was standing in front of you.

"Hn," He was about to say something else when you screamed. You screamed so loud that Kurama and Yukina stopped talking. A wall of sand was put up between you two by Gaara and you huddled next to Lee. "Still afraid?" He sounded sad.

"Hiei…stop scaring Etsu-Chan." Kurama warned. Hiei glared at him and disappeared once again. Gaara came and sat next to you. You smiled up at him.

"Thank you again Gaara-Sama…" He said nothing but, put his hand on top of yours. You blushed but, didn't say anything. Then, you thought of something. "Lee-kun…are you and Sakura…together?" Lee eyed you nervously.

"Well, um…you see…Sa-Sakura-Chan hasn't returned my affection yet. I come to her every day so that I can tell her my feelings but, she…" His head went down in shame. Gaara just stared at him in the awkward silence. You sighed.

"Oh…I'm sorry." You blushed when Lee bent closer to you.

"_Please, don't be…Besides I'm sure my love problems are nothing compared to yours, Etsu-Chan. " _He was trying to make you feel better but, you stared at him.

"Umm…Thank…you?" Gaara sighed softly. He was smirking for some reason.

"Etsu…" He spoke. You looked at him in surprise. He talked **_and _**said your name! "That's your name, right?" You nodded. "Do you…like me?" His expression didn't change. Your face was as red as Kurama's hair. Yukina and Kurama had run off somewhere, talking about a hotel of some sort.

"Wh-what kind of 'like' do you mean, Gaara-sama?" you asked.

"…There is more than one kind of liking someone?" He was confused. You looked at Lee for help.

"Umm…There's friendly 'like' or romantic 'like'." He told him.

"Ro…mantic…?" He was even more confused. You blushed, hoping that Lee could explain.

"Being romantic means that you do special things to show a person that you care about them and you feel love for them. Not the kind of love that siblings share or that friends share. True love is a special connection that two people feel when they're attracted to each other. Romantic 'like' is very close to loving someone that way, Gaara-sama." The taijutsu master explained. Gaara nodded.

"Do you like me…at all?" He asked again. You smiled.

"Yes…" You put both hands to your face and blushed.

"What kind?" He questioned. You poked your fingers together. Lee whispered something to Gaara and he spoke again. "Never mind about that. I wanted to ask you about something you did to me. You put your mouth on my face. Why did you do that?"

"It was my way of saying thank you for helping me…Are you angry?"

"Actually…I liked it. Could you do it again?" He pointed to his cheek. You and Lee sweat dropped. Gaara was truly clueless when it came to affection.

**End Chapter**

Well, hope you liked it! Where did Hiei go off to? Who will Etsu end up with? Lee, Gaara or Hiei?! Help meh! Write it in a review or message me, please! Next, chapter: Hiei's tour around Kohona and more fluffiness. Review, Plz! Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Hiei snorted at a young happy couple walking by hand in hand. What was so great about that anyway? He didn't need anyone like that. He looked up at the sky and sighed. He wasn't really that harsh to her, was he? He must've been if it caused her to run away…

"Unh!" Someone had bumped into Hiei. It was an old man with a cart. The cart had various assortments of flowers. He stared at it curiously. "I'm sorry, sir. Oh! Do you have a special someone you'd like to give a gift? What other way to show her that you care than a bouquet of flowers? Women always love getting flowers." This man was strange indeed. No one in his right mind would ever think that Hiei; a cold-blooded killer, would have anyone to give flowers to. But, the fact was that he did. Before Hiei could say anything, the man shoved a huge bunch of mixed flowers in his face. "Here. For the one you treasure. Please take it as my apology for crashing into you." The geezer bowed and turned to leave. "Good day to you, sir." Hiei stared, bewildered at the bouquet in his hands. _Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl. _He walked on through the crowds of people in order to stay away from that man and ongoing traffic. Maybe Kohona wasn't so bad after all…

You were giggling as Lee and Gaara told you the story of when they'd fought someone who could manipulate the very bones in his body.

"And his rib cage just shot out at me!" Lee made hand gestures to imply how big the man's rib cage was. Gaara turned his head.

"It wasn't that hard." Lee had a look of 'you are lying just to look good in front of a girl'. "He was sickly after all…" Lee nodded in remembrance. Gaara looked down at you. "Etsu…tell me what a 'boyfriend' is." You sighed. (Here he goes again with the questions.)

"Hard to explain but, I will try. A boyfriend is a special friend to a girl. He gives her things that make her feel wanted and loved. And a boyfriend has more benefits than a normal friend. He can go out on date with the girl or even kiss her. Boyfriend is the step before husband, I guess." You finished. Gaara thought for a moment.

"Does that mean that I am your boyfriend?" Lee sweat dropped. Again, Gaara was clueless. "I mean, I kissed you before…" You didn't know what to say.

"Gaara-Sama…the kiss you gave Etsu-Chan when you met was a forceful one, not out of love. You cannot force someone to love you but only give them love and hope it is returned to you." Lee told him, being more bitter about it than anyone would've expected from him. The Kazekage stared at you with a saddened look on his face.

"…Love…" He said thoughtfully.

Kurama and Yukina searched the streets of Kohona in hopes of finding Hiei. Apparently, they had no idea where he could've gone.

Hiei, on the other hand, was having a good time. Some nice woman had given him some cotton candy and another girl gave him her teddy. Hiei decided to give those things to Etsu…except for the cotton candy. That was his. Suddenly, a girl with long blonde hair and another with indigo hair came next to him. The blonde smiled.

"Hi! You one of Etsu-Chan's friends?" she asked. Hiei thought about the question, and then nodded. "I'm Ino. Are all those for her? OMG! You are so sweet!" Hiei's left eye twitched. This girl was loud and annoying. The other girl was starring at him strangely.

"I-is your name Hiei?" she asked. Hiei stared at her. Who was this girl? How did she know his name?!

"Hn." He nodded. "Who are you?"

"Hyuuga Hinata. Etsu-Chan h-has told me about you…Sh-she said that you might come to Kohona t-to bring her back with you." Hinata stuttered. Ino looked at the two very confused.

"And? What business is that of yours, girl?" He spat. Hinata flinched but, stared at him.

"E-Etsu-Chan told me that if I ever met you…to tell you this." She got closer to him and spoke just above a whisper. "She says that she still loves you very much but, you kept hurting her…She couldn't take it. And…she tells you not to look for her anymore. It still hurts to even think about you, Hiei-san." Hiei glared at Hinata; who backed away.

"Hn, that stupid girl should've learned. I don't take orders from her, or anyone. You tell her that, Hyuuga." Then, he disappeared. Ino stared at the spot Hiei was just in.

"Wow! He's really fast!" Hinata sighed. When did she become the messenger girl?

Gaara and Lee were walking you back to Lee's house to get your clothes and things. Lee gave you a sad glance.

"Um…Etsu-Chan…who will you stay with tonight? You'll only scream and cry more if you stay with your old friends. You know you are welcome to stay over again…" He trailed off, blushing. Gaara looked back and forth between you.

"Stay with me. You'll be far away from that fire-demon and you'll get to see Suna." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. You blushed.

"Lee-kun…I don't think I should stay here any longer…Now, that Hiei's here…he'll find me. Do you think I should stay with Gaara-sama?" you asked. Lee was looking at his feet again. Then, he gulped and gave you his nice-guy pose.

"Don't worry about it, Etsu-Chan! We'll see each other again in time. I hope you and Gaara-sama get along well, together." He started out of the door. "I almost forgot to claim my love for Sakura-Chan, today! I'm sorry but, I have to go! Good luck!" The door slammed behind him. You sighed and started to walk to your room to get your things. Gaara followed. When you opened the room door, you gasped. A beautiful arrangement of flowers and a teddy bear were on the bed. Gaara stared at the scene.

"Who gave you this stuff?" He asked. You blushed. No way! It couldn't have been him! He never gave you anything before…

"I…" you picked up the tag on the bouquet. "It was Hiei." Gaara scowled out the window. This 'Hiei' was going to be a problem. You were swirling around with the teddy and flowers in your hands happily.

"Hiei got me a gift! He got me a gift!!" You blushed when you notice Gaara standing there with this amused look on his face.

Hiei was on the roof with his jagan eye open, looking at the scene below him. He smirked, Etsu still loved him. There was no doubt about that. All he had to do now was get rid of the competition. He frowned as Gaara started to talk to Etsu.

"I thought you said…that only 'boyfriends' could get you gifts. Is this 'Hiei' guy your boyfriend again?" He asked. Etsu stopped smiling.

"Of course not, Gaara-Sama. He's just never given me anything before…" Hiei glared at Gaara. That Shukaku was a problem. He needed to be taken care of. "Come on, Gaara-sama…How are we going to get to Suna?" Gaara smirked.

"You can ride with me." Hiei growled to himself as sand wrapped around Etsu and Gaara. The sand floated out the window and towards the outskirts of Kohona.

You hugged Gaara close when the sand floated higher and higher. He didn't mind at all. In fact, he was enjoying it.

"Wow, Gaara-Sama…You can control the sand so well…"you were amazed at this and Gaara loved it.

"I've been able to levitate sand since I was small…" He said, "Going by sky, we should get there by a day, rather than the usual two days, Etsu." You grinned from ear to ear. "I have a sister…and a brother. Their names are Temari and Kankurou. They should be…happy…to see that I've brought someone back with me this time."

"…What are they like, Gaara-Sama?" you asked curiously.

"…Annoying, Kankurou is. Temari on the other hand…you'll have to see for yourself." That was the last he said until nightfall.

Hiei glowered from the hotel room. Kurama had decided it was funny to make him stay locked inside there for the rest of the night. He thought otherwise…

"Hiei…you should really try these free shampoo and conditioners they have in here! It does wonders for your hair!" called Kurama from the bathroom.

"Damn it, Kurama…I told you that I don't want to look as woman-like as you!" Hiei snapped. "I'm tired of you and your gayness!"

"…You don't have to be so insulting." Said Kurama a little hurt. Hiei sighed and went back to glaring out the window. "…And I'm not gay!"

**End Chapter**

…Here you are my fans! –squee- Hope you enjoyed! Review please!


End file.
